


[Podfic] the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you by sartiebodyshots

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley was Kokabiel, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofthe only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with youby sartiebodyshots.Author's Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale met each other before their time together on Earth. They knew each other very well, in fact.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you by sartiebodyshots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164078) by [sartiebodyshots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots). 



> This was made for Voiceteam 2020: Team Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell for the Tie It Up Challenge! Go Team Braincell!
> 
> Thank you to sartiebodyshots for allowing me to podfic their work!

****

**This is a podfic of**

**_the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you_ **

**by sartiebodyshots.**

**Author Summary:** Crowley and Aziraphale met each other before their time together on Earth. They knew each other very well, in fact.

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

 **Original Fiction** : [by sartiebodyshots on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164078#bookmark-form)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 39:07

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/theonlyheavenillbesentto-FINAL_mixdown/theonlyheavenillbesentto-FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is:
> 
> [ _Take Me To Church_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI) by Hozier  
> [ _Curious Process_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Reflective/CuriousProcess) by Podington Bear
> 
> This podfic belongs to Team Orange's _Take Me To Church_ podfic anthology.


End file.
